Spring Heat
by anime-patriot
Summary: Kagome comes home from the feudal era for some R&R, noone is home though. And Inuyasha surprises her by coming into her window that night to apologize for earlier. And it's the best apology she's ever recieved.


**Here's another one-shot I just typed up lol, figured since I haven't put any up in awhile I should. I hope you guys enjoy this~ **

**And PLEASE ****REVIEW!**** I love getting faved, don't get me wrong, but I love getting reviews too so I know what you guys like and dislike. So I'd like to see more reviews lol. But anywho, enough holdups…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked through her front door, "Mom…Grandpa…Souta? I'm home!" She called out, waiting a couple of seconds for any sort of response. She sighed not hearing anything and tossed her backpack onto the couch and removed her shoes.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter, _We took a little vacation to Osaka for Souta's spring break, we'll be back in a week - Love Mom, Grandpa, and Souta._ "Oh, well at least I'll have some peace and quiet." Kagome said to herself. She shrugged and looked through her refrigerator for food.

She hadn't been back home in a few months since she had been so busy in the feudal era. Demon after demon, fight after fight. She was so exhausted and slightly irritated from having gotten into an argument with Inuyasha before she went down the well.

She loved him and was happy that they had finally gotten into a relationship with one another but she hated that he couldn't understand that she needed to finish her work as well.

-**Earlier that day-**

"Inuyasha I'm going back to my era, I'll be back in a couple of days." Kagome said to him. "What? No! You'll be slowing us down. You were just there not too long ago." He grumbled.

"Over two months ago thank you very much, I need to study and do some homework that Gramps should have picked up for me from my school." She said, packing her backpack.

"Pfft, school is stupid. They keep you in that building for half a day and don't let you leave." Inuyasha sighed rolling his eyes. "Well without that stupid building I wouldn't know half as much about this time, that I do now," Kagome said swinging her backpack onto her shoulder, "Now I'm going down this well and I will see you in about two to three days. I love you and I'll see you later."

With that Kagome jumped down into the well and returned to her time, leaving Inuyasha grumbling to himself.

**-Back to Present-**

Kagome went up to her room with her sandwich that she had made and sat down at her desk and tried to do some of the work her Grandpa had gotten from the school for her. None of it was making any sense though.

She sat there trying to do a few problems in math, the hardest subject to figure out. She sighed softly, '_I need help on this…I'll call Yuka, Eri, or Ayumi tomorrow.'_ She said, thinking to herself.

As she finished her other work she realized that it was past ten o clock, she was amazed she had made it that far without passing out asleep. She decided to take a quick shower and got in a cami and pajama pants. She got into bed and let out a long sigh.

It felt so good to finally lie down in a real bed again. It didn't take her long to go to sleep; she was out in five minutes.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself, pacing back and forth in front of the well. His instincts urged him to be closer to her to just be near her. He sighed and finally decided just go down the well.

He climbed out on the other side and walked over to the house, he saw the light to Kagome's room wasn't on but he didn't care. He climbed up the tree that was right outside of her window and saw that her window was wide open. He got on the window sill and peered into her room.

"Kagome, are you sleeping?" He said, not bothering trying to whisper. Kagome jumped up, startled, "Inuyasha! Jeez…give me a heart attack! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha climbed in, "Sorry I scared you…I just wanted to see you and apologize for the way I was acting earlier."

Kagome ran her hand through her hair, "Its fine, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded, "Okay." He looked at her, the moonlight that poured through the window caught her dark hair and made it seem like it was shining. Her brown eyes seemed to sparkle. He had never felt this way about anyone before, even Kikyo. Kagome was bringing a gentler side out of him. Not to mention it was spring time and he was "in heat."

"You look gorgeous." Inuyasha said as he walked over to her bed and kissed her gently. Kagome smiled some against his lips and kissed him back, "Thank you." Inuyasha pulled back and looked Kagome in her eyes.

"Be my mate…I mean I know we're together. But let's make it for real." Inuyasha said quietly. It was the softest and most gentle she thought she had ever heard his voice before, she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her chest. "Inuyasha…I love you. I don't know what to say."

Inuyasha gave her a small smile, hope in his eyes, "How about yes?" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded, "Yes. I will be your mate." She smiled again and kissed him deeply. Inuyasha sighed softly in relief, running his tongue along her lower lip.

Kagome shifted as Inuyasha got onto her bed, parting her lips slightly and darting her tongue out to flick his, teasing him with a soft smirk on her lips. Inuyasha tried laying her back gently but Kagome motioned him under her instead. Kagome kissed down along his jaw to his neck, nibbling at his skin.

She continued to trail down, un-tucking his robe of the fire rat from the hakama pants and untying them. She trailed her fingers down over his toned chest. The moon light creating a romantic aura around them as the light danced off their skin. Kagome kissed down his stomach, her tongue moving over his hard and toned abs.

"I've wanted to try something on you I once read…" She said, pulling his shaft out from his pants. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit. It wasn't the first time she had seen his cock, but it was the first time when he was hard and when they were like this. Inuyasha wasn't overly long, but he was a decent size in length, which she thanked for. But he shaft was thick.

"I don't know if I can get my mouth around it." Kagome said, smirking before kissing the head of Inuyasha's shaft, remembering all the things she had read in her spare time. Kagome ran her tongue down along his length, moaning softly. Inuyasha sucked in his breath, "K-kagome…that feels good."

"I haven't even gotten started yet." She smiled and took the head into her mouth, sucking on it as her hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping it up and down. She kept her soft moans up to send the gentle vibrations down his cock. Inuyasha groaned more and fisted his hands in the sheets and trying his best to not buck his hips.

Kagome moaned, moving her hand some and taking his shaft further into her mouth and partly into her throat. She ran her free hand down her front, sliding it into her pajama pants and ran her fingers along her wet slit, moaning more. Inuyasha carefully rocked his hips; Kagome sucked faster, her fingers playing over his lower abdomen. She took more and more of his shaft into her mouth, till she reached the base. "So good, Kagome…" Inuyasha moaned out through parted lips. His eyes glazed over and unfocused.

Kagome pulled up, panting softly and licking her lips. Inuyasha sat up and practically ripped through her cami, flipping them over so he was on top now. He pulled her pajama pants off, kissing along the inside of her leg. His tongue flicking out over her smooth skin every so often. "I'll help you now."

Kagome shook her head and wrapped her hand around his shaft, "I want you Inuyasha. Please. Make me your mate and take my virginity," She said, stroking his hardened cock. Inuyasha groaned and nodded, shrugging off his robes quickly. He pressed the head of his cock against her core and leaned over Kagome's body, kissing her neck.

"This'll hurt some," He said softly, "Just focus on me." Inuyasha carefully pushed inside of Kagome's body. Thankful he didn't have to break any barrier because of all the combat she had been through. But that didn't stop her from feel uncomfortable and a little pained. She gasped as he filled her, her eyes shutting tightly and her hands on his shoulders, "Ah! Yasha…Don't stop. Just keep going."

Inuyasha nodded and tipped his head up and pressed his lips to her's, rocking his hips at a steady slow pace. His thrusts long and deep. Kagome kissed him back deeply, parting her lips to allow his tongue access to her mouth.

Inuyasha's tongue twisted with Kagome's as he picked up his pace, the passion and heat flowing between them. He explored every inch of her mouth in the heated kiss, through gasps and pants. Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to keep up with his thrusting.

Inuyasha let out a low groan against Kagome's lips as he kept an arm around her torso and his other arm bracing himself on the bed, he trailed his tongue down along the slope of Kagome's neck, nipping at her skin. He kept his pace but made his thrusts long, teasing Kagome as she felt his entire length move in and out of her body.

Kagome threw her head back letting out a loud moan, her nails digging into Inuyasha's shoulders, her hips rocking against his. Inuyasha tipped his head down kissing over the tops of her breasts, moving his arm from around her to massage her soft yet firm mounds.

Kagome's mind was in a haze, she didn't expect anything to ever feel so good for her first time. Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes fixated on her face. He watched as she bit down on her lower lip before groaning his name. He smirked and tipped his head back up, lowering his mouth down to her ear.

Inuyasha's thrusts continued as did his hand on her chest as he whispered huskily and lustfully into her ear, "Say my name again, Kagome." Kagome gasped, her inner walls tightening around him as his voice alone pushed her over the edge she had already been close to. She nearly screamed his name in ecstasy as her climax hit.

Inuyasha groaned lowly as he felt her tighten around his cock, he sped his thrusts up as he felt himself grow closer too. He tipped his head down to where her neck and shoulder met and bit down, his teeth sinking into her as he released his seed into her body, he name moaned from his lips, muffled.

Kagome winced a bit but was still lost in the afterglow effects of her orgasm; so the pain was dulled and didn't hurt nearly as bad as she thought it would. Inuyasha ran his tongue over the small wound and kissed it gently. He tipped his head up and looked Kagome in her eyes again, smiling.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She said softly smiling back then tipping her head up, kissing him. "I love you too." He said back against her lips, kissing her deeper.

"You know…my folks won't be back for another a few more days." Kagome said, giving him a small smirk. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well I think the others can handle themselves for a few days then."

* * *

**And that concludes Spring Heat, hope you all enjoyed it~ And remember to review and let me know what you all think! ^_^**


End file.
